


Blind

by images_words



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Android Loki, Android Matt Murdock, Android Peggy Carter, Android Peter Parker, Android Stephen Strange, Android Steve Rogers, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: The MT100 has its flaws, just like any other model. But no one thought that an android could be blind.





	Blind

Tony Stark smiled as he stepped back to look at his latest creation. "You are beautiful, MT," he whispered. "Well... here it is. The moment of truth." He flipped the switch and watched the MT100 come to life.   
The redheaded android opened its eyes slowly, and Tony found himself holding his breath in anticipation. It was always a wonderful thing to watch one of his creations see the world for the first time.   
But there was no indication that the new android saw anything at all. He stared ahead blankly. Tony wondered, in a brief moment of panic, if he was defective.  
"Mr. Stark?"  
Tony grinned. So he wasn't defective. "Hello, Matthew. I'm Tony. I'm your father." Unlike the people at CyberLife, Tony saw each of his creations as his children, deserving of love and care... and a family.  
The MT100 - Matthew - reached out for Tony. "Father... I... I'm afraid," he said softly. He was shaking. Tony frowned, taking the android's hands in his own.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I can't see... Why can't I see?"


End file.
